The Videotape
by YamiYugi4ever
Summary: Oneshot. What happens when Yami finds a videotape of Atemu and Yugi making out? What will his reaction be and why is this happening if Yugi is dating with him? YxA YxYY


Nekogal: Ok, I must admit that I'm getting overexcited with One-shots, but I can't hold it! This just came into my mind and I was like 'Hell that's a good idea'. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just the plot. Enjoy!

**WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

Yami and Joey came inside Atemu's room quietly expecting to not get caught or they would get in trouble. Yami then began to search something all around the room, under the bed, inside the closet, in the nightstand and more places.

Joey watched the door to see if Atemu or Yugi walked near by "Yami are you sure this is a good idea? We might get caught!"

Yami looked under the sheets "Nah, Atemu and Yugi are out to the Mall, they won't come in long time. And I'm really sure Atemu has my deck in somewhere"

Joey crossed his arms "Ok, but hurry up, I feel nervous of just being in here"

Yami nodded and kept looking until he stopped his search on a wooden desk with a videotape with the name of Yugi on it. Yami picked it up and looked at carefully "Hey Joey, look at this" Joey turned at Yami "What?"

"This tape has the name of Yugi on it" He pointed at it "What do you think is recorded on it? You might not think that-"

Joey shook his head "I hope not, that would be disgusting"

Yami kept watching at the object carefully "But it's not possible! I'm dating with Yugi! There has to be something wrong with this, I'm sure. I need to watch this, or maybe not, but I should! But still there might something on it I don't need to watch!" He looked at Joey again "Joey! You watch the video for me!"

"What?"

"Please do! I don't know what's in there but I need to know"

Joey sighed and took the videotape "Ok, but if I begin to enjoy it it's your fault" He then placed it on the video reproducer of Atemu's TV and began to watch it.

Yami turned away from the screen waiting to hear moans or something. But at not hearing anything he calmed down a bit "What is it Joey?"

"A baseball game"

Yami turned at the screen to see in fact a baseball game "Yes! It's just a baseball game! What a relief, this is the first time I like to watch one"

Joey smiled too "You see? There was nothing wrong with it"

But then the screen changed and showed Atemu on top of Yugi, both totally naked. Yami widened his eyes in horror "IS THAT YUGI?"

Joey with a desperate move jumped and pushed Yami to the ground to not let him watch the screen "No it's not! That is not Yugi! Is not Yugi!"

Yami struggled to stand up again but Joey did not let him to "I need to see it! Let me watch the video!"

Joey pushed Yami to the ground "No! It's for your own safety!"

And then even worse the door of the room was opened and Atemu carrying Yugi on his arms came inside. The four of them paralyzed and just the sounds coming from the video was heard. Yugi turned at the TV and gasped "WTF! Is that our video?!"

Joey let go of Yami and jumped to push both Atemu and Yugi to the ground "No it's not!"

Yami stood up and watched the screen carefully, how his Aibou was being fucked with devotion. He looked at Atemu on the floor and turned angry "You traitor bastard!"

Atemu with all his strength stood up and looked at Yami angrily "I'm not! Yugi is dating with me and I get to do what I want with his perfect body!"

Joey at noticing a fight was coming stood up again and ran off the room leaving the three spiky haired boys alone.

Yugi stood up and rubbed his eyes to see how Atemu and Yami were fighting. If Yugi stood between both he might get hurt so he had to use the words to stop them "Atemu! Yami! Stop now!"

Atemu and Yami ignored those words and kept fighting. Yugi crossed his arms; he had to use his secret weapon "If you keep fighting I won't let you make love to me anymore!"

At this sentence both Yami and Atemu stopped and sat on the bed slowly. Yugi looked at each one of them a little angry "What's going in here? Why is that tape on the TV?" He pointed at the TV screen.

Atemu stayed in silence to let Yami answer "I saw that tape with your name and I needed to know what was in there! You are supposed to be dating with me so when I saw you both making out I got angry as hell!"

Atemu showed his fist to Yami's face "If Yugi hadn't stopped me you would be dead by now!

"Stop both of you!" Yugi replied "You need to get an explanation from me" Yugi turned off the TV.

Yugi sighed and cleared his throat "Listen, I'm dating with both of you, and you must understand that is not your fault ok? It's mine. I love both of you, you are so handsome, sweet, strong, so damn hot and extremely good at bed. But I never told you because I was scared you might get angry. And now I wanted to apologize"

Yami and Atemu nodded and stayed in silence. Until Yami turned at Atemu and spoke again "I apologize for trying to hurt you Atemu. But I still don't understand why you recorded that?"

Atemu smirked "Because every time I watch it I want to have sex with our light"

Yugi blushed "Ok now, I want that both of you organize to be dating with me ok?"

Both nodded. Yami turned at Atemu "I want Yugi on Mondays, Thursdays and Saturdays, you get the rest of the week"

Atemu nodded "Ok, but why do you want hose days exactly?"

"Because in Monday Yugi is angry because he goes to high school and some action in private makes him feel good, in Thursdays he is happy the week is almost over so he gets me right immediately when he comes back home and in Saturdays when he is bored he calls me"

Yugi blushed and nodded "He is so damn right"

Atemu smiled at Yugi kindly. Then again Yami turned at the pharaoh "Ok, so that's a deal I guess. So now Atemu what day of the week is today?"

"Saturday?" Atemu replied

"You're damn right, so I get Yugi. So if you could leave us alone with the tape on please?"

Atemu grunted and turned on the TV again as he left the room.

In just a minute of watching the tape Yami and Yugi were already naked on bed moaning of pleasure. But then Yami stopped his actions when he saw a strange object under the pillow of the bed. He looked under it and smiled at seeing his deck "So here it was all along"

**I GOT CHOCOLATE BUBBLE GUM!!**

Nekogal: Finally I got that idea out of my head, it feels good to do so. Please review! I want to know what you think about it. Jaa-ne!


End file.
